GerIta Week Drabbles
by TypeWriter Neko
Summary: A collection of GerIta drabbles written for GerIta week 2016, published on Gerita day 2016.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hello, Neko here. I wrote this collection of GerIta drabbles originally for GerIta week, but at the time, I didn't have this account and could not publish them. But, seeing as how today, June 5th, is GerIta day, I've decided to publish them as a way to celebrate one of my favorite OTPs. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

Flowers:

Ludwig walked home from work most days, passing by all the same shops and buildings. But today he noticed a newly opened shop, a flower shop.

Feliciano came home on this route every time he went out to run errands, strolling by all the same park and people. But today he saw a little cat strolling by on the side of the road, and followed it in hopes of petting it, which had gotten him lost.

Ludwig entered the new flower shop, breathed in the heavy floral smell of the air. Dozens upon dozens of different types of flowers, vases, and arrangements lined the tables and shelves.

Feliciano kept walking along the new path, hoping to find something familiar, and instead found himself on a dirt path leading to a field of tall grass. The aroma of the sweet grass and fresh air enticed him over.

Ludwig looked over the shelves and displays, until he finally spotted a detailed vase with a ribbon tied around it full of lilies, Feliciano's favorite. He thought of Feliciano at home, and how nice it would be to surprise him with flowers.

Feliciano stood at the edge of the field and noticed for the first time, not only were there tall grasses, there were cornflowers too. Ludwig's favorite. He stepped into the field and picked handfuls of cornflowers, tying the stems with tall grass. He thought of Ludwig at home, and how nice it would be to surprise him with flowers.

Ludwig bought the flowers and left the shop and continued walking home.

Feliciano tucked the flowers in his basket and went back on the dirt road.

Ludwig walked into the driveway of their home, and saw Feliciano coming in the oppostie direction.

Feliciano walked up to the driveway of their home and saw Ludwig already standing there.

"Feliciano, I got you something!"

"Ludwig, I got you something!"

Ludwig placed the flowers in Feliciano's hands, only to have an bundle of cornflowers put in his arms.

Feliciano put the flowers in Ludwig's arms, only to have a vase of lilies placed in his hands.

"They're beautiful, Thank you."

They went inside, and watered their flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

Training:

"Come on Italy! Run faster!"

Italy huffed and slowly pounded his feet along the running track, barely finishing his first lap. Germany, however, sped by him, now on his third.

"Running is too hard!" Italy whined. His stayed at his slow pace, watching Germany speed ahead. He panted and groaned and wiped sweat from his forehead.

20 minutes later, Germany had completed his 10 laps, and went to get a drink of water. He watched Italy trudge along the path, only on his third lap.

"Italy, come on!" Germany called, "It's just running!"

Almost an hour later, Italy finally finished his laps. He walked slowly towards the ending point and collapsed on the ground.

Germany rushed over to him from the bench, and kneeled next to Italy. "Are you okay?!" He asked in a panic.

Italy said nothing, but rolled onto his back, streaked his arms up and looked at Germany. "Carry me?"

Germany was quiet. Italy put his arms down, as if expecting a no, but Germany put one arm under Italy's head, the other under his legs, and carried him bridal-style back to the bench.

Italy smiled and rested his head on Germany's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. Gently, Germany placed him on the bench, and gave him some water. Italy sat and sipped his water as Germany packed their things and loaded them into his bag.

"Can you walk now?" Germany asked Italy, "Will you be alright?"

"Maybe you should keep carrying me.." Italy smiled.

Once again, Germany scooped up Italy in his arms. Italy held him tightly and sighed softly on Germanys neck. Germany knew Italy could very well walk on his own, but he didnt mind.

"Germany?" Italy whispered.

"Ja?" Germany replied, looking warmly at the Italian in his arms.

"Please don't ever make me run again. "


	3. Chapter 3

Cooking/ Baking:

"Hold on. I think we're short one egg."

"Huh? They were all there last time I checked!"

"The recipe calls for four eggs, we only have three here." Germany said, looking over the cook book, flipped open to a page with a recipe for Berlin King Cake.

"Oh, I thought we only needed three!" Italy said, and checked the fridge. "Uh oh…"

"What is it?"

"That's all the eggs we have, we're out!" Italy cried.

"What do you mean we're out, I bought a whole carton yesterday?" Germany put down the book and checked the fridge himself. Just like Italy had said- no eggs.

Italy chuckled nervously, "Umm, I might have… used up most of the eggs yesterday when I was making pasta…"

"You used up all the eggs? Italy, I told you, this is important; it's for my brother's birthday!"

"I know, I'm sorry Germany! I just really wanted pasta!" Italy hid his face in his hands.

Germany sighed and placed a hand on Italy's shoulder, "It's alright, I'll just run out and get more. In the meantime you stay here and prepare the other ingredients."

"Okay," Italy said and looked up, "What do I do?"

"Mix the ingredients on that counter into the butter. I'll be right back"

As Germany left to the store, Italy gathered the ingredients and mixed them into a bowl.

Germany arrived at the store, and entered the freezer section. He was about to pick up a carton of eggs when he got a phone call.

"Ve, Germany… was I supposed to mix all of the lemon peel into the batter? It seems like a lot.."

Germany sighed, "No, Italy, you weren't supposed to mix any of the lemon peel in yet! Just the ingredients on the counter I told you!"

"Ohh… Italy said, "But.. There's more than one counter, I didn't know which one you meant! I'm sorry, Germany!"

Germany sighed again. "It's okay, we'll just… have to do step two third…" He picked up the carton of eggs. "Just put the bowl of batter in the fridge until I get home."

Soon, Germany came home and walked in with the eggs.

Italy was sitting in the living room and reading a book. He looked up from the book as Germany came in the house, "You got the eggs, Germany! Can you fix the batter now?"

"Ja, I'm sure it'll be fine." Germany said, and opened the fridge. After a minute of looking around inside of it, he turned to Italy. "Italy, where did you put the batter? I can't seemed to find it anywhere in the fridge."

Italy looked up from his book, "F-fridge? I thought you told me to put it… in the freezer…"

Germany looked at Italy, "The freezer? Honestly Italy, how do you get the fridge confused with the freezer?"

He opened the freezer and pulled out the bowl of batter, with the wooden spoon sticking out. He placed it on the counter and tried to pull out the spoon, but couldn't. The batter was completely frozen. Germany looked through the cook book, trying to figure out what to do next.

Italy came into the kitchen and looked sadly at the bowl of batter. He poked it lightly, "Its frozen…" Germany sighed, and Italy burst into tears.

Germany put down the book and at Italy, "Italy, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Germany!" Italy sobbed, "You just wanted to make a nice cake for your brother, but instead of helping, I messed it all up! I've never made fancy German cake before, and I ruined the batter, and you're probably really mad at me! I'm so sorry!"

Germany pulled Italy into his arms, "No, Italy, it's okay! Please don't cry, I'm not mad at you."

Italy looked up at Germany and sniffled, "You're not? But I used up all the eggs.."

"I could always buy more."

"And I mixed in the wrong ingredients…"

"All the ingredients were going to get mixed in eventually, the order won't affect the taste."

"I froze the batter…"

"All I have to do is heat it up. Really, Italy, Its okay."

Italy sniffled again and Germany wiped his tears. "Still… I'm sorry for messing up your cake. I don't know any of your recipes…"

"Don't worry about the cake or the recipes. I just like being able to bake with you."

Italy smiled and kissed Germany. "Ve, I like baking with you too~"

Germany smiled at Italy, "Come on, let's fix the batter."


	4. Chapter 4

AU (Alternate Universe):

Apocalypse AU

Feliciano lay on his side, staring at the blank wall in front of him. He was starting to worry; Ludwig hadn't come home in three days.

"What if something happened to him?" he muttered aloud, "What if he got hurt, or worse? Should I go out to look for him?"

He sat up and looked to the door of the bunker. He had been hiding there for the past five months, ever since the solar storm. Violent rays from the sun sparked a fire, and burned almost everything to the ground, and occasionally continued to rage on. Few people survived. Those who did would go to extreme measures to get supplies they needed, and no one was above hurting someone else. Feliciano himself a victim, receiving a broken arm after being caught trying to steal from a gang of scavengers. He looked at his left arm, wound in a sling, and sighed. The outside world was desolate, destroyed, and scorching hot, and the bunker was the only safe place Feliciano knew.

Ludwig had left three days ago to scavenge for food, water, painkillers, any supplies they could find, before everything they had ran out. But he was taking longer than he said he would, and Feliciano couldn't help but jump to the worst conclusions.

"What if encountered some hostile people? What if he got really lost? What if he…" Feliciano gulped, "…died?"

Feliciano eyes started watering and he tried to push the thought out of his head. But it was no use and his worry was to strong, so he rolled over and tried to fall asleep.

A few hours later, he was awakened by a knock and the bunker door. His heart raced as he unlocked it and swung it open. Just as he had hoped, there stood Ludwig, safe, unharmed, and holding a small crate full of supplies.

Ludwig hadn't taken a step inside, when Feliciano charged at him and jumped into his arms. Ludwig dropped the crate, and held onto Feliciano.

Tears welled up in Feliciano's eyes, "Ludwig! You're back! Grazie a dio! I was so worried; I kept thinking something bad had happened to you, what took you so long? I missed you so much, thank god you're back!"

Ludwig held Feliciano tight, happy to finally be back with him. "It's okay, Feli, I'm okay. I missed you too."

Ludwig stepped inside the bunker and put Feliciano down gently, then pulled the crate inside and closed the bunker door. He opened the crate and began to pull a few things out, water bottles, cans of soup, and a package of batteries. "I'm sorry I took so long, but look. I brought back a lot of stuff, and I have some good news."

Feliciano sat down by the crate as Ludwig replaced the batteries in an old lamp. "Oh yeah?" Feliciano said, "What's the good news?"

Ludwig pulled out more cans of food and a blanket. "I met some people. A lot of them, more than I thought were still alive. They have a shelter set up, a sort of safe haven for survivors. They help anyone in need, and they were the ones who gave me all of these supplies. They invited us to go live there."

Feliciano's eyes widened, "R-really?"

"Ja. Around ten miles to the east, a shelter they call, The Beautiful World, is welcoming any people who need help. Everyone works together to find more supplies, everyone is taken care of. It's like a small piece of society, rebuilt.

One of their members, a man named Kiku, found me as I was looking for supplies. He brought me back to The Beautiful World, where the other members greeted me, and invited me to stay. When I told them I couldn't leave you, they welcomed you as well.

I know it's a long trip, and I know it may be hard for you to trust others again after… what happened… but we can trust them, I believe. We are running out of supplies, we'd be safer in a group. Now, we have the chance to live with other people, not worry about our next meal.. I.. thought it would be a good option, especially with your injury.."

Feliciano nodded along with what Ludwig said, but said nothing. He looked unconvinced, still processing the information and unsure of what to think.

Ludwig looked down, and muttered almost inaudibly, "I thought it would be a good option to keep you safe…"

After a minute of silence, Feliciano put a hand on Ludwig's shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Then, what are we waiting for?"


	5. Chapter 5

Past and Present:

Chibitalia swept the kitchen floors with tears in his eyes. It had been only one week since Holy Roman Empire had left, but it felt like it had been an eternity.

After the floors were swept, Mr. Austria ordered Chibitalia to clean the windows. Chibitalia gathered the cleaning supplies, and wiped tears from his eyes.

He polished the windows while Mr. Austria played his piano a few feet away. Chibitalia stopped and sighed, staring out the window, "When will Holy Roman Empire return from the war?"

Mr. Austria turned the page on is sheet music, "Umm… not for a very long time."

"Oh..." Chibitalia said, and continued to clean the windows.

Elsewhere, Holy Roman Empire sat in a tent on the warfront, and sighed, thinking about how much he missed Chibitalia. Chibitalia's broom sat on the floor of the tent a few feet away. Holy Roman Empire reached for the broom and began to sweep dirt out of the tent with it.

He smiled a bit, remembering when Chibitalia gave it to him. He remembered the promise he had made to come back. He remembered the kiss he and Chibitalia had shared. He hoped the war would end soon; he couldn't wait to see Chibitalia again.

Back at his home, Chibitalia finished polishing the windows, and sat down to listen to Mr. Austria play the piano. He thought about how he missed Holy Roman Empire. Suddenly, he got an idea, and walked into the kitchen to try and find Miss Hungary.

"Miss Hungary? Miss Hungary? Where are you Miss Hungary?" he called.

"Hmm?" she said, and poked her head in the kitchen door. "What is it, Italia?"

"Can you please help me write a letter to Holy Roman Empire? I want to write a letter to Holy Roman Empire to tell him I miss him!" Chibitalia said.

Miss Hungary smiled, "Aww!~ Of course I'll help!"

Miss Hungary and Chibitalia walked into the study and Miss Hungary sat down at the desk. Chibitalia pulled up a little chair and sat next to the desk.

"Now," Miss Hungary said, "Just tell me what you want me to write."

"Okay…" Chibitalia said, and he and Miss Hungary spent the next hour writing to Holy Roman Empire.

When the letter was finished, Miss Hungary sealed it in an envelope and handed it to Chibitalia. Chibitalia walked up to Mr. Austria with the letter in hand.

"Mr. Austria, can you please send this letter to holy roman empire?" he asked, and handed the letter to him.

Mr. Austria looked at the letter, then to Miss Hungary. Miss Hungary said nothing, but her eyes said, "You'd better send that letter, Austria."

Austria looked back at Chibitalia and nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you, Mr. Austria!" Chibitalia smiled and went to finish his chores.

A few days later, on the warfront, Holy Roman Empire received a letter, from Chibitalia. He opened the letter, and read it by candlelight in his tent.

 _Dear Holy Roman Empire,_

 _I've missed you very much, and I wanted to write you this letter to tell you that._

 _I think of you all the time and I can't wait to see you again._

 _I hope you are doing okay on the warfront, and that you stay healthy and safe._

 _Have you seen any interesting things? Maybe you can tell me about it when you come home._

 _I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes._

 _Love, Italy._


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting:

Italy opened the door for Germany who was carrying all the groceries, and locked it behind him. He followed Germany into the kitchen and helped him put the groceries away. Italy pulled out a few ingredients he would need to make dinner while Germany cleaned the living room. When dinner was done, they ate, and cleaned up the kitchen. All in silence.

Italy and Germany sat in the living room, Germany reading a newspaper, and Italy drawing a picture. Italy waited for Germany to say something, but he hadn't said anything since they got home, and it was starting to worry him.

Finally, the tension was too much for Italy to handle, and he asked, "Germany, what's wrong?"

Germany looked at Italy, then back to the newspaper. He muttered quietly, "Nothing."

Italy was confused, "What do you mean? It seems like somethings wrong; you just stopped talking all of a sudden, so you have to be upset over something… What's upset you, Germany?"

Germany muttered, "Like you don't know." without even looking at Italy.

Italy was even more confused, "What? I… I don't know! That's why I'm asking! You just said nothing.. And now you're acting so… cold."

Germany stood up from his chair and walked upstairs. "Hmm. I wonder why."

Italy ran after him, "Wait! Germany! Where are you going?"

Germany didn't turn around, "Upstairs, is it not obvious?"

"But… but…" Italy started, "Now you're avoiding me! What's wrong? Stop acting so cold!"

"Stop acting like you don't know what's wrong!" Germany shouted.

Italy was taken aback by the Germans sudden outburst, but then matched his shouting, "I'm telling you, I don't! What is it? What did I do?"

Germany kept walking up the stairs, and Italy kept chasing him, "Germany, stop! You can't just.. run away from me! You can't run away from this conversation!"

"Since when are you one to have a problem with running away?" Germany walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Italy opened the door and walked into the bedroom. He sniffled, "Wow, low blow Germany … are you going to tell me what's wrong with you yet?"

Germany sat on the bed facing away from Italy, "If you don't already know then that's your problem."

Italy sighed, "I don't know if you won't tell me! What did I do?!"

Germany glared at him, "You can't possibly be serious. You don't know why I'm so upset with you?"

"No! I don't! You just came home and said nothing and started being cold towards me for no reason!"

"No reason? No reason?!" Germany spun around quickly, "You can't possibly say that your significant other flirting with another right in front of you as if you don't even matter is no reason to be acting cold!"

Italy was quiet as realization set in and he realized what Germany was talking about. "Th-that?! Germany, are you seriously upset because I spoke with a woman in the grocery store?!"

Germany stood up and faced Italy, "You weren't just speaking with her, you were flirting! And right in front of me, too! Do I really mean so little to you that you have no problem with flirting with someone in front of me?!"

"No!" Italy shouted, "I mean, of course you don't mean little to me! I love you more than anyone else!"

"Right," Germany said, reverting back to his cold demeanor, "Well you have an interesting way of showing that." He walked out of the room.

"Germany, stop!" Italy followed him, "You can't be jealous of everyone I talk to!"

"I'm not jealous!" Germany shouted, "And much less of everyone of everyone you talk to! But the people you flirt with, I suppose I have a reason to be jealous of!

And it's not just this one instance Italy! You do this so often, you act like I'm not around or I don't matter, and you flirt in front of me! You're making it seem like I'm not important to you, or you're so unsatisfied in this relationship, that you'd rather be with someone else! And if that's the case, then maybe we shouldn't be together..."

Italy could feel his heart breaking in his chest, "N-no! No, Germany of course not! No, there's no one I'd rather be with than you! You are very important to me!

I… I'm sorry. I'll admit, I do act flirty with others, but not because I'm unhappy with you, or I don't like being with you, or I'm trying to make you jealous. I just… it's the way I come across, I suppose. But I'm sorry, Germany, I really am... Ti prego, perdonami…"

Germany turned around with tears in his eyes. "I just… I wish you would stop… I'm sorry for not telling you what was wrong, and acting cold…"

"Of course, I'll stop," Italy said, "I'm sorry for not considering how you felt. Promise to tell me if something's wrong?"

Germany nodded, "I promise."

"And I promise consider how you feel, and stop being a flirt, okay?

"Okay."

Italy pulled Germany into a hug and Germany hugged him back. They stayed there, in each other's arms, for the longest time, even when Italy felt Germany's shoulders begin to shake, and the tears that had built up in his eyes were shed.


	7. Chapter 7

Buon San Valentino!:

Ludwig looked over his list for the fifth time in the past hour:

 _-purchase perfect ring: check_

 _-think of perfect speech: check_

 _-plan perfect outfit: check_

 _-make reservations at the perfect restaurant: check_

 _-wait until the perfect date: check_

"Everything is set for tonight to be perfect." Ludwig told himself.

The ring was in a box on his dresser.

He memorized the speech, and wrote it down just in case.

All he needed was to pick up his best shirt from the drycleaners.

The reservations were made at Feliciano's favorite restaurant.

And the date was Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year.

Everything was in perfect condition for Ludwig to finally ask Feliciano to marry him.

There were a few hours left until it was time for Ludwig to pick up Feliciano. His house was clean and he had more than enough time to get ready if he went to pick up his shirt right away.

He arrived at the drycleaners ten minutes later, and asked the man at the counter for his shirt. Evidentially, the man at the counter had no clue what he was doing. He brought up three shirts that weren't Ludwig's, didn't know how to work the machine and, and in the end, wasted an hour of Ludwig's time and couldn't even find his shirt.

When Ludwig finally got home, he was an hour behind schedule, and had to find a different shirt to wear. He eventually settled for one that wasn't as fancy as he had hoped, and didn't go with his outfit as well. He got ready as quickly as he could, but ended up running a few minutes late to go pick up Feliciano.

He arrived at Feliciano's house fifteen minutes later. He knocked on the door, and soon it opened revealing Feliciano, looking cute as ever.

"Ciao Ludwig! Buon San Valentino!" Feliciano said, placing a kiss on Ludwig's lips.

"Hallo Feliciano, fröhlichen Valentinstag" Ludwig said, and smiled at Feliciano. "I made reservations for us at that restaurant you like.."

"Ooh, that sounds nice!" Feliciano said cheerfully and smiled. Ludwig held the car door open for him, and they drove to the restaurant.

They arrived at the restaurant five minutes later. A lot of people stood waiting outside and inside the restaurant in hopes of getting a table, and Ludwig was glad he had already made reservations.

He gave the host his name and asked for their table, but the host only shook his head. "I'm sorry; you came late so we gave your table to someone else."

Ludwig was about to yell at the host when Feliciano chimed in, "Oh, that's okay. Hey, Ludwig, we can always go somewhere else, right?"

Ludwig sighed, "Ja, right." Feliciano took Ludwigs hand and led him out of the restaurant.

Ludwig and Feliciano drove around until Feliciano pointed out a rather small and restaurant and suggested they eat there.

Ludwig and Feliciano walked into the restaurant, which was small, and as a result, cramped. They had no problem getting a table, but had problem hearing each other over all the noise. Throughout their meal, the two had to shout across the table just to hear what the other was saying.

Ludwig originally intended to propose when they had finished eating, but he was starting to realize that it may be impossible in the noisy restaurant. So instead he suggested that they go somewhere else. Feliciano suggested they take a walk in the park, and Ludwig agreed to the idea.

Feliciano and Ludwig left the restaurant and drove to a nearby park. They walked along the path, and Ludwig spotted a beautiful fountain, spraying elegant streams of water and illuminated by flickering lights. Ludwig though it would be the perfect place, and tried to steer them in its direction.

It seemed, however, than Feliciano had another plan, as he began to walk in the opposite direction, still holding onto Ludwig. "Ve, Ludwig, come this way, I want to show you something."

Ludwig followed Feliciano down the path, across a field and past some trees. "Feliciano, there no path up here, where are we going?" he asked as they began to climb up a hill.

"Trust me Ludwig; I know where I'm going!" Feliciano said, as they came to the top of the hill, "See? Look!"

Ludwig looked over the top of the hill. On one side, the whole city could be seen, lights flickering and cars and people moving around. On the other side, a beautiful landscape of fields and forests stretched out farther than either of them could see.

"I was wondering around the park once, and I found this place, I thought it would be nice to show you. Isn't it beautiful up here, Ludwig?" Feliciano said, smiling and still holding Ludwig's hand.

"Ja," Ludwig said, looking not at the scenery, but at Feliciano himself, "It is."

"But I think my favorite part about being up here is looking at the sky," Feliciano said, and he let go of Ludwig's hand and flopped down on the grass, facing the sky.

Ludwig looked at Feliciano lying on the floor, and Feliciano patted the grass next to him. "Come lie down next to me Ludwig!"

Ludwig lied next to Feliciano and looked up. A full sky of stars could be seen, swirling and shining brightly. Feliciano looked up at the sky mesmerized, and Ludwig realized that now was the perfect moment.

But as Ludwig was about to open his mouth to speak, the reality of the situation dawned on him. He began to get incredibly nervous, and forgot the entire speech he had planned. He attempted to subtly look for his notecards, but couldn't find them. And now his mouth was dry and he was beginning to sweat.

He tried to calm himself before Feliciano could notice him panicking. He tried to think of something to say, and was about to reach for the box in his pocket, when Feliciano grabbed his hand, rolled over to face him and said,

"Hey, Ludwig, do you want to get married?"

Ludwig's eyes widened and he froze. He wanted to be the one to propose to Feliciano. He wanted to do it in the perfect restaurant, wearing the perfect outfit, and to say the perfect things, on Valentine's Day, the perfect day. He wanted it to be perfect…

But then again… he still had the perfect ring, and they were still in a beautiful setting and it was still the perfect day. And he was with Feliciano, which was perfect enough for him.

Ludwig rolled over to face Feliciano, "Ja, I-I do."

Feliciano smiled and Ludwig pulled the box out of his pocket. "I was actually going to propose to you tonight... I wanted to do it at the restaurant, and I had a whole speech planned out, and an outfit, but it didn't work out. I was hoping for the perfect moment, but… just being with you is perfect."

Ludwig sat up and opened the box. He got on one knee in front of Feliciano, who also sat up, and presented the ring.

"Feliciano Vargas, you are my best friend, my most trusted ally, and my first love. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Feliciano sniffled and jumped into Ludwig's arms, "Of course! I love you, Ludwig!"

Ludwig grinned and put the ring on Feliciano's finger. "I love you too, Feliciano."

Feliciano kissed Ludwig, and he kissed back, smiling into the kiss.

"Buon San Valentino, Ludwig!~"

"Buon San Valentino, Feliciano.~"


End file.
